Home Is Where Your Rival Is
by I'mwiththevampires08
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella, long time rivals, challenge each other to an apple-bobbing contest? Will they finally stop fighting what they know to be true?


**AN: Hey guys, this is I'mwiththevampires08 coming to you with my one-shot Home Is Where Your Rival Is which was featured in Breath-of-Twilight's Halloween Countdown. **

**Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella, long time rivals, challenge each other to an apple-bobbing contest? Will they finally stop fighting what they know to be true? **

**I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review! You know how much I love to hear what the readers have to say…**

**Thanks to my beta keepingupwiththekids who was able to look this over for me, even while she wasn't feeling so hot. **

**Much love!**

"Heads up Bella!"

I looked up just in time to see Alice toss me my Halloween costume. I sighed as I struggled to get the damn thing on just right. Rose, Alice and I had gone shopping for our costumes weeks in advance. Alice's theory was that all the good costumes would be gone before we had a chance to shop if we didn't do it early.

Whatever. She just felt like wasting my time and money. I turned back toward her and Rose when I was finished with my outfit.

"Damn, Bella…you make Dorothy look like a naughty little girl…"

I could not help but blush and laugh at Rose's comment. "Shut up, you are just saying that Goldilocks."

"No, I'm not. That skirt is so short, you'll have to be careful when you bend over…unless you want to flash everyone at the party with your black panties."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and that top makes your boobs look great. You will have every head turning tonight…including Edward."

I scowled. "What the hell do I care if Edward looks at me or not? I couldn't give a fuck…"

Rose lifted up one perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Sure buddy. Who are you trying to fool? Certainly not myself or Little Red Riding Hood over there."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. You see, ever since we hit our teen years, Edward and I had been on the outs with each other - he went one way and I went another. It wasn't always like this though. Alice's younger brother had been my best friend as early as I could remember. Then, the summer after our freshman year, things began to change and eventually, our fondness for one another turned into disdain. Now, whenever he walks into the room, we either insult one another or leave. It wasn't a huge loss for me. I could care less.

Really.

"Look, I know you guys still hold some hope that Edward and I will 'see the light' with one another, but nothing is going to change. It's been this way for almost four years. College has not made it any better."

Rose and Alice exchanged a look as I put on my ruby red slippers. My hair was already parted down the middle and braided so the shoes were the finishing touch. I looked up at my friends and thought how perfect they looked. Rose was going as Goldilocks while Emmett, Alice's older brother, was going as Father Bear. Both of them were going to have some freaky shit going on tonight, I just knew it.

Alice was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and Jasper, Rose's twin, was going as the guy that saves her from the big bad wolf. In a moment of desperateness, our friend Jacob decided to go as the big bad wolf to Alice's red riding hood character. I, on the other hand, was stuck as Dorothy.

I sighed as I took one last look in the mirror and made my way out the door. I could hear everyone mingling downstairs already and I was anxious to join them. The sooner I started this night, the better.

The music was blaring over head and I decided to head over to Angela, my other friend from high school and her boyfriend Ben.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Oh great Bella. The party is so much fun! Love the costume!"

"Thanks…it was either this or a skin tight, black leather cat woman costume."

She laughed. "I can see why you went with this one."

I nodded as Ben yelled, "You know, I think Edward was looking for you."

My heart did an involuntary flip (probably because of how much I hate him) and responded, "He was?"

"Yeah, I saw him looking around and he said something along the lines of 'I wonder where Bella is.'"

Edward was…looking for me? I wonder what he could possibly want. I quickly said goodbye to Angela and Ben. Then, I made my way through the crowd looking for Edward. I tried to seem casual about it.

I finally found him in the corner, talking and laughing it up with Emmett and Jasper. I sighed as I stared at him. Even I would have to admit how handsome he had become over the years. Well, okay, not handsome…gorgeous would be the proper word for it. His face had filled out quite nicely over the last couple of years and his body had shot up in size. He was now a good 6'2" over my 5'5".

I shook my head as I made my way over to him. I recalled plenty of times where I was such a stubborn mule when it came to him. Despite his great size, those penetrating green eyes, that strong jaw…he never intimidated me. I suppose it's because I'd known him for years and I knew that through it all…he was a sweetheart and would give you the shirt off his back if he thought it would help.

I made my way closer to him and realized that this was why I loved him. Yes, I could admit it now. I loved him. He would never know, I could never tell him, but through all this, my feelings for him had only developed over time. Sure, we both had other people that we had been with and god only knows I wasn't a virgin anymore than he was. Still, I knew that there would be no other man that could hold that spot in my heart like he did.

Jasper turned to look my way and did a double take. "Whoa Bella, check you out! You like mighty fine if I do say so myself."

Emmett and Edward turned to look in my direction, but there was only one Cullen's reaction I wanted to see. Edward's eyes quickly scanned my body up and down and his mouth dropped just a fraction of an inch as he continued his gaze on me. I felt my confidence lift a bit as I stared back at the three of them. Emmett's the only one of the two brothers who commented on my look.

"Bella, you look amazing. Of course, I always thought you did, but that costume really brings out your beautiful features."

I turned to Emmett and smiled. "Why thank you, Emmett. I'm glad to see the Cullen gene of generosity hasn't left the family. It seems like it just skipped one person in particular."

He laughed as he nudged Edward in the ribs. "Who do you think she could be talking about dear brother? Surely not you…I know one gene in particular that you DID NOT skip out on…I heard you moaning just the other day…"

"Shut up, Em! Dammit, I can't have any type of civil conversation with you, can I?"

"Nope."

Edward sighed heavily and turned toward me, his voice going hard. "What do you want, Swan?"

I swallowed heavily and glared at him. I was hurt, I had to admit. It wasn't because of the tone in his voice…that was normal. It was what Emmett said, about him moaning just the other day. It stung to hear about him having sex, even if I knew he did.

I steeled myself as I glared at him. He would have no pleasure in my weakness. "I came over here, _ASSWARD,_ because I had heard from Ben that you were looking for me."

He _hated_ it when I took his name and made it into something else. I admit, I took great joy in making him upset over it, and I carefully came up with new ones all the time. It was what got me through the day.

Just like I wanted, his eyes squinted closer and his nostrils flared. Yeah…he was pissed. "Why in the world would I be looking for you Swan? I have better things to do with my time than to spend it with you."

I lifted up one of my eyebrows as I replied, "Well, that's funny, because Ben said he heard you specifically looking for me. Care to enlighten me why?"

His carefully put up mask had fallen for a second or two, and I knew right away that he had indeed been looking for me…but why?

His composure came back up and he responded, "You know, I was looking for you. Turns out we're going to have an apple-bobbing contest and I was just thinking how easy it would be to beat you. I was just wondering if you had the nerve to go up against me, that's all."

Apple-bobbing? Oh, he is toast. "You have no idea how badly I can run you to the ground Cullen."

"We'll see Swan. I happen to be very good with my mouth…I've been told on many occasions, as you'll see."

I gulped as the temperature in the room just got warmer. "So you say, but I happen to be extremely good with my mouth as well, especially bobbing up and down. I'm extremely fast…"

I saw him gulp as well. "We'll see Swan. You'll have to back up those words with some action."

"You're on. When?"

"How about now? The actual contest for everyone else won't start for another thirty minutes. We can have our own contest. I'm sure my sister would comply with us."

"I would comply with what?" Alice and Rose came over to us, their hands laden with drinks for Emmett and Jasper. I turned and explained to Alice what Edward had suggested and she readily agreed.

"Oh I think this is going to be so much fun! Let's go!"

We all made our way over to the corner in the living room, where Alice had set up a table with two huge bowls, one on each side, filled with water and apples. Edward stationed himself on the left hand side and I took the right, both of us getting ourselves ready for this contest.

"Now, you each will have thirty seconds to take out as many apples as you can from the bowl. Rules are, you cannot use your hands for any reason and you cannot cheat by trying to distract your partner in any way. You've only got thirty seconds to finish the task. The winner will be declared by the person who has the most apples out in that amount of time. Hands behind your back. Are you ready?"

Edward and I nodded to Alice as we faced the bowl. My hands clasped to each other and I was anxious to start.

"On your mark, get set…GO!!"

My head quickly went down over the water. I grabbed the first apple with my teeth and dumped it into the plate next to me. I went as fast as I could, quickly getting one apple and then another. The game was a lot harder than it looks, as the apples are extremely slippery because of the water and hard to catch because of their shape. I managed though and by the time I knew it, Alice was whistling for us to stop.

"Time's up. Step back so that I can count the apples."

Edward and I moved as we both wiped our faces with some towels that Rose handed us. "Ugh, this game is so disgusting. I can't believe you two enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes at Miss Priss and checked over Alice's shoulder. "Wow Bella, I'm impressed. You caught eight apples."

I smiled hugely as I turned to face Edward. He scowled in my direction as Alice walked toward his side. I knew it was a fairly strong number, but could Edward beat it?

Alice stood by the table, counting out the apples that Edward had gotten out. He was leaning over Alice's left shoulder and I was behind him, leaning over her right. She worked quickly and gave her answer in one short word.

"Tie."

"What?!"

Alice nodded, while still looking toward the table. "Yes, it's a tie. Both of you each got eight apples. Talk about luck…"

Edward sighed as his arms came up and stretched out behind him, not knowing that I was directly behind his arms. In one quick movement, his elbow went back and smacked me…right in my face. Well, my nose was more like it.

"Ouch!"

He turned quickly around and a look of horror came over him. "Shit! I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't see you there!"

His hands came quickly up to my face, moving my hands out of the way so that he could inspect the damage.

"I'm fine…really, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, it looks like you're gonna start bleeding. Bella, I'm extremely sorry…"

"Forget it, Edward. I know it was an accident."

Rose came forward and handed me a clean paper towel. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom and get that cleaned up."

"I'm on it, don't worry."

I walked over to the bathroom towards the back of the house for some privacy and looked in the mirror. It wasn't so bad…at least it didn't look like it was going to swell up. I looked back up and noticed Edward standing behind me.

"Jesus!! Fucking hell, Edward, you can't sneak up on a girl like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

I was startled by the look on his face as he looked back at me. I knew that look. It was guilt.

"What's the matter with you? You didn't do this on purpose…did you?"

"No."

"Well then? I don't blame you. I know it was an accident."

He sighed and turned me to face him, taking the tissue I had in my hand and using it to wipe around my nose. His hands were so gentle, so kind…I almost thought he felt the same way about me as I did about him.

"Bella, I…I…I can't do this."

My face crinkled. What the hell was he talking about? Do what? Wipe my face? Oh my god, was I that hideous? Did he hate me that much that he couldn't even do one simple thing and clean off my injury?

"Look Cullen, I don't need you or anybody else to take care of me. I was doing fine on my own before you showed up. I'm sorry I inconvenienced you!"

I took a step toward the bathroom door, which was slightly open and pulled it open all the way, ready to walk out…that is, until Edward decided to open his big, fat mouth.

"Goddamit Swan, why do you have to be such a BITCH?!"

I stopped mid walk and turned to face him. "What the fuck are you talking about? How am I a bitch? Why can't you stop being an asshole for one second and just be…just be…NICE!!"

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What the hell do you think I was just doing? I was trying to be nice when out of nowhere, Bitchy Bella makes an appearance!"

"Nice? Nice? How was 'Bella, I can't do this' being nice?"

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Fine then!" I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me. "Finish!!"

"Fuck! What the hell did you just do!"

I looked at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"Bella, that door is jammed. We were going to have someone come out and fix it today, but they cancelled."

"Wait…we're stuck in here?"

"Yes genius, we are."

I huffed as I glared up at him. How could he be so mean?!

"Fine, Prickward. We'll just have to make the most of it since we're in here. I know I'm not the most fun person to be with but…"

I didn't get a chance to finish before he interrupted me. "Bella, why do we have to argue all the time? Why can't we just talk?" He inched his way closer to me. "I'm sorry for my earlier comment to you. That was mean and I only said it out of habit, not because of anything else."

By this point, my back was up against the bathroom door and he was insanely close to me. His face was merely inches away from my own and I found my breathing was becoming labored.

"I know…I don't take your comments too seriously, but Edward…what are you doing?"

Much to my surprise, his hand came up and caressed my cheek, and his deep green eyes looked at me in earnest. "Like I was saying earlier, before I got rudely interrupted," he smiled, "I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. There's only so much I can take and I've reached my limit. I know you feel something for me too, Bella. I see it in the way you look at me, and I know you've seen me look at you as well. Tell me I'm wrong…tell me you hate me…tell me you don't love me and I'll be gone, out of your way forever."

His mouth was mere inches from my own and I knew this was up to me now. In a shaky voice, I responded. "I…I can't. I can't say that. Edward, you're the only one that I've ever…"

"Loved."

He said it. I didn't even have to finish my sentence. He felt it too. Before I could say anything else, his mouth came down and claimed my own.

Now, normally when I would think about what would happen if Edward ever did feel the same way about me, I thought of nice, soft kisses, gentle caresses and sweet nothings…but who the hell am I kidding? I was horny, in love, and the man that I had adored from afar for years was finally declaring his love for me. So, what did I do? I did what every respectable woman would do if she were in my position with Edward looming over her…

I attacked. My mouth was kissing his own hard, with much fervor and complete abandon. I snaked my hands up into his hair as his hands were all over my body, pulling me closer to him. I felt his hard erection on my lower stomach and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait any longer. I'd waited for years for him…I wasn't going to wait any longer.

Edward's hands went down to cup my ass as he groaned my name over and over in between our kisses. He hoisted me up and my legs circled around his waist, my back up against the bathroom door. I couldn't stop sucking on his lower lip, nibbling his chin and nipping on his strong jaw line…the same jaw line that starred in my dreams.

"Bella…Bella wait. We can't…we can't do it in here."

I looked back up at him in confusion. "We can't?"

"Well…I mean, unless you want to. Unless you don't mind."

"Cullen, I've got my legs wrapped around your body, I can feel your dick rubbing up against my pussy in the most wonderful way and I just found out that you love me. Of course I don't mind. And if you need me to spell it out for you…FUCK. ME. NOW!!"

I heard the sexiest growl come out of Edward as he moved me to sit on the bathroom counter. I began unbuttoning his shirt, popping a button…or three in my haste.

"Bella…god, you don't know what you do to me. You don't know how many nights I've stayed up thinking about you…how many nights I've gotten myself off to the thought of you riding me and telling me that you want me."

"Well then, we must share the same mind because I thought of the same thing. I touched myself almost every night imagining what your mouth would feel like on my body…your tongue, your lips…"

I couldn't continue because by the time I knew it, my panties had been ripped off from me and Edward's mouth was now where they used to be. I screamed out his name and bucked my hips toward him, begging him for more.

"Like this, Bella? Is this what you imagined?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please don't stop Edward. Better…better than I imagined…"

His tongue circled around my clit as his hands came around my thighs and steadied my legs over his shoulders. I looked down at him and saw his tongue flickering in and out and in a matter of moments, he had me screaming his name. My whole body shook with pleasure and my orgasm was so strong, I was almost embarrassed.

"Shit, you taste like heaven. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

I grabbed onto his neck as he came up and pulled him to me, tasting myself on his lips. He moaned as he kissed me back and I reached down and started stroking his cock. He was warm and felt thick and hard. I knew I was going to be in for a good, hard fuck.

"You ready, Swan? You said you wanted a good fuck. I hope you meant it."

"Yes…" I whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes!" I yelled it at him, my body begging for his own and he scooted me to the edge of the counter.

In one swift move, his dick entered me, and we had to stop for a moment, both of us enjoying the feel of one another for the first time.

"God Bella, you feel so good…"

"You…do too."

He started pumping slowly, making sure I felt accustomed to his size. When a few moments had gone by, he picked up his pace.

My hands raked up and down his back, my fingernails leaving their mark on him. His kisses were short and sweet, every single one of them showing me how much he loved me. I, in turn, kissed him back, showing him for how long I'd loved him. We made the perfect pair.

I felt the coil in my stomach starting to wind up again, and I knew I was getting close. "Faster Edward…I'm getting…"

"Faster? Alright…hold on."

I held on tight to his shoulders as his legs and arms did the work for both of us. He lifted me up effortlessly, his muscles working, bulging out of his arms. I gripped him tighter, my moans coming out louder, my breathing harder.

"Bella…come for me my love. Let me feel you cum around my hard cock."

I screamed out his name as my body shuddered all around him. Seconds later, his body convulsed as well, but his hold on me never loosened. It felt almost as if he was afraid I might disappear. I couldn't blame him…I felt the same.

A few moments later, I picked up my head from his shoulder to look at him. His face was flushed but his eyes were dancing. I smiled at him and moved his hair from his eyes and kissed his lips. He smiled his crooked smile at me and said, "I love you Bella. Always have, always will."

I couldn't help but smile back at him and replied, "I love you too Edward. Always have, always will."

In what could only be described as the most romantic moment of my life, Emmett's raucous laughter came in and busted my bubble.

"Hey, you two okay in there? I heard lots of screaming and moaning and groaning each other's names. You guys either finally decided to kill each other, or fuck each other senseless. Considering I still hear you two, I'm going with the latter."

Edward and I both laughed as we heard Rose yell, "It's about fuckin' time!"

I sighed and said, "What do you say? I think it's about time we got out and showed ourselves at the party."

"I agree. But this time, you're coming out as my girlfriend, not my enemy."

I smiled brightly. "Agreed."

After a couple of minutes were spent cleaning ourselves up and proclaiming our love for one another, Alice was kind enough to open the door for us.

"I'm so happy you two! I always knew you guys were meant to be!"

Jasper had his arm around Alice as we all walked back to the front of the house. He kissed the top of her head and asked, "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I do believe that Edward and Bella have a tie to break. After all, both claim to be champions in apple bobbing."

Edward turned toward me and said, "Well, what do you say Swan? Feel like getting beat by me in our re-match?"

"What are you talking about? I'm gonna run you to the ground. I hope you're ready."

"Swan, I'm always ready for you."

I smiled as I reached up to kiss him on the lips. "And I'm always ready to take whatever you dish out at me, my love."

Always.

**AN: So…whatcha think? You can tell me by clicking on that little green button at the bottom of this AN. You know you want to… ******


End file.
